battle_for_awesome_planetfandomcom-20200215-history
Shirt
Shirt is labelled as '''The klutz '''and is a male contestant in Battle For Awesome Planet. Personality: Shirt is a bit pessimistic but he is a good friend. He thinks he's cool but he's actually a klutz. Shirt loves awesome things and he can get a little moody at times. He is a bit stylish and posh. At times, his clumsiness can be a major disadvantage. Even though he can be doubtful, he is loyal to his allies and tends to make remarks out of others that he doesn't like. Eliminations and Immunities: (Note: Shirt debuts in Coloured in untrustworthiness… with 9 votes.) * Massacre vs Survival! - 0 votes - Safe * Aquatic misfortunes - Immune * Hunt for victory, not for defeat. - Immune * Escaping the consequences! - 0 votes - Safe * The idols have arrived - Immune * The urban adventure starts now! - 3 votes - Eliminated Number of votes received in the show: 3 votes Number of times up for elimination: 3 times Number of immunities won: 3 immunities Gallery: debut.PNG|Shirt debuts in Coloured in untrustworthiness... at 9 votes. squaad.PNG|Shirt asks a question to Face, Bowling Ball, Ruler and Hand. buried.PNG|Shirt finds a way out of the heap of snow he got buried in. welcomed to thee.PNG|Shirt is welcomed to the squad by Face. htii.PNG|Shirt gets a jawbreaker thrown at him. fun.PNG|Shirt makes fun of Face's strategy in Massacre vs Survival!. attract.PNG|Shirt's one-sided attraction starts from the moment Toothbrush interacts with him in Aquatic misfortunes. flirtingg.PNG|Shirt's attempt at flirting with Toothbrush. slipp.PNG|Shirt falling to an ocean after slipping on a puddle of water. frienddshpi.PNG|Shirt suggesting him and Toothbrush should form a friendship. splitt.PNG|Shirt splits his friends up in groups of two so he can find Toothbrush without getting noticed. zapp.PNG|Shirt gets zapped by two lasers which makes him die. relatinoshpi.PNG|Shirt asks Hand and Bowling Ball relationship advice in Hunt for victory, not for defeat. ants and fire.PNG|Shortly after falling into a bush full of ants, Shirt ends up getting set on fire by the sunlight that reflected on him. footballl.PNG|Shirt gets a football thrown at his face. eggg.PNG|Shirt gets his left eye hit by a chocolate egg. possible.PNG|Shirt says it's possible Cup is the cause for ending Bowling Ball's time in the competition. vent.PNG|Shirt ends up tripping over an air vent in Escaping the consequences!. hurt.PNG|Which caused Shirt to fall from the roof of a metal factory, get crushed by the debris from a wall Face broke and caused Shirt to win the challenge. mallet.PNG|Shirt before he gets hit by a mallet thrown by Hand. liarr.PNG|Shirt states that no one will believe Sausagey's 'lies'. metal cuebe.PNG|Shirt after having his left leg hit by a metal cube. saving.PNG|Shirt saving Toothbrush by using a freeze gun to freeze the acid heading after her. electroo.PNG|Shirt gets electrocuted because of Milk using Hand's lightning bolts against the latter and Shirt. wet.PNG|Shirt uses his water pistols on himself after getting electrocuted by one of Hand's lightning bolts. firee.PNG|Shirt gets set on fire, thanks to Face. skate.PNG|Shirt gets hit by Face's skateboard. squah.PNG|And then gets squashed by him. prepa.PNG|Shirt prepares himself for the tiebreaker challenge. elimina shirt.PNG|After failing the tiebreaker challenge, Shirt meets his end to the competition. Trivia * Shirt belongs to and was recommended by Object Show Fan. * Shirt and Face are the only contestants that compete in more than one object show. Category:Males Category:Recommended Characters Category:Contestants